


The Chayla Escapades

by j_majka



Series: MLBforBLM [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little LadyNoir, Camembert, Cheese, Crack, F/M, Sneaking Around, kinda Chat/Alya, like extremely cracky, restaurant, secret dating ish, spying ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/pseuds/j_majka
Summary: Ladybug catches Alya and Chat sneaking around one night. What on earth are her kitty and best friend up to?
Series: MLBforBLM [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814587
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serendiptitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendiptitty/gifts).



> So this took a turn from how it was originally supposed to go, but I guess that's how crack works. Am I right? Anyways I hope you enjoy the nonsense that my mind created!
> 
> Thank you macaronsforchat for beta reading this!

Chat Noir glanced around the empty street nervously. A nearby light flickered, struggling to stay lit. He hoped that it would stay lit, otherwise the street would be bathed in darkness. His night vision would help him see, but it definitely wouldn’t help the person he was meeting. 

Why did they have to meet in the middle of the night? Why not a bit before dawn? At least then the sun could start lighting things up. 

The sudden screech of bike brakes caused Chat to jump up almost a foot in the air. Quickly looking around, Chat let out a sigh of relief once he saw who it was. 

“Are you scared, Chat Noir?” Alya said, walking into view.

“N-n,” Chat cleared his throat. “No, I’m not scared. I’m just worried someone might catch us. ‘Cause you know we’re supposed to keep this on the down-low.”

Alya rolled her eyes, taking a step closer to Chat, leaving hardly any space between them. He could feel Alya’s breath and how it was coming out in quick little bursts, which probably meant she biked out here pretty quickly. Made sense since she technically is supposed to be home asleep at this hour. 

“We’re not doing anything bad. Besides no one comes on this side of town anyway, so we won’t be caught,” Alya whispered. 

Times like these, he hated his super senses. Alya smelled like cinnamon, and it was driving him crazy. Maybe if he thought about something else he could push the overpowering scent of cinnamon away. 

Chat gulped. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Of course, I’m right!” Alya pushed a yellowish envelope into Chat’s arms. “I need you to get these things for me, okay?” Chat nodded. “Good, I’ll see you Saturday at 23.”

Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, Alya turned back towards her bike.

Chat watched as Alya disappeared into the darkness before leaping onto a nearby building. He couldn’t wait until Saturday. 

XXX

Ladybug stood shocked from her position on a roof not far from where Alya and Chat had been standing. She had just been doing a midnight patrol in the area, when she happened to spot Chat. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, she hadn’t gotten the chance to swing down to him before Alya appeared. Which begged the question what exactly were Chat and Alya doing, meeting up this late at night?

Were Chat and Alya secretly dating?

No, that’s impossible! There had to be some other explanation for what Ladybug had just witnessed. Right?

It’s not like two people can’t kiss if they aren’t dating. Yeah. Yeah.

Besides Alya was dating Nino and Chat was dating that girl…who could totally be Alya.

_Oh no_. This couldn’t end well. Because if what she thought was happening is actually happening then that means her best friend- _NO!!!_

Nope. No. Nuh-uh. Not gonna consider that.

For all she knew, this was just a meeting to set up for an interview or something that Chat was doing for Alya. Yeah, that had to be it.

She totally wasn’t going to try and figure out where they were meeting Saturday…

Well, it wouldn’t hurt anyone right? It would give Ladybug peace of mind, and that’s what really mattered. 

XXX

Despite their desire to sneak around, Chat and Alya were pretty easy to find. 

So her tracker may have helped her, but it’s Chat’s own fault for not turning it off. He could have easily decided to wear a disguise like that stupid banana suit. Actually that might’ve drawn a lot more attention to them...

Okay so it didn’t really matter how she found them, but it did matter where she found them.

Le Palais du Fromage. 

A fancy restaurant that Marinette had dreamed of going to ever since they opened 5 years ago. Getting a reservation there was practically impossible unless you were someone important. 

She had always imagined herself there tasting all their different cheese platters and getting stuff on just entrees, yet leaving just enough room for dessert. Especially the one that included camembert. Gosh, she loved camembert.

Shaking away the thoughts of camembert, Ladybug watched as Chat and Alya walked up to the door. It was odd to her because the restaurant closed every day at 22:00 sharp. It was also pretty clear to her just looking at the restaurant. All of the outside chairs had been placed leaning against the table. The inside lights had been turned off save for a few in the back. Probably just the kitchen light or something. 

Alya was wearing a fancy red dress that seemed to hug her perfectly in all the right ways, while Chat had somehow put on a suit over his costume. She had to admit they looked very snazzy. 

When they reached the door, Chat knocked three times, and the door opened. The pair rushed inside, and the door slammed shut behind them. 

Ladybug’s jaw dropped.

How on earth did they get a reservation when the restaurant is _closed_??? What were they even doing that warranted them going to a fancy restaurant late at night? 

_Purrhaps to have a secret midnight date_.

Nope. Not happening on her watch. She was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another. 

Getting up, Ladybug swung down to the front of the restaurant and knocked on the door.

Initially, no one came to the door, though she could hear the silent whispers of people arguing. Likely arguing about whether to answer the door or not. 

Knocking again, the whispers stopped, and this time someone answered the door. The young man that answered the door had blonde hair that had been gelled back so it didn’t get in his face. He had on a dark red vest paired with a black dress shirt and pants. 

His sea-blue eyes grew to the size of saucers once he realized it was Ladybug at the door. 

“L-ladybug! Wh-uh what brings you by at this hour?” The doorman glanced at something behind him. What? Ladybug couldn’t tell from her position. 

“I was just patrolling nearby and noticed the lights were on. Wanted to make sure everything was okay because I know you guys normally close at-I MEAN! You’re normally closed at this time.” Ladybug let out a little laugh, slightly embarrassed she almost painted herself as a restaurant stalker. 

“Everything is good here! Heh, a few of us are just, uh…” The man in front of her looked back again, panicked. “We’re, uh, just doing some inventory! Yeah, inventory! That’s what we’re doing late at night. Totally not suspicious at all. Heh.”

If Ladybug didn’t know any better, she’d say they were running some kind of underground mafia business here or maybe even a secret butterfly cave. But she knew he was likely just hiding the fact that Chat Noir was there for some reason. 

“If you don’t mind, I would love to check and make sure everything is okay?” Ladybug blinked innocently.

“Umm...yeah. Let me just check with the manager for a quick second.”

Ladybug heard a soft groan from behind the doorman, but she ignored it in favor of smiling. 

“Thank you so much! It shouldn’t take long, I just want to make sure the citizens of Paris are all safe!”

_Safe from my wrath that is._

XXX

“And here is our private dining room. You can hold about 100 people here. Perfect for birthday parties and the like,” the manager, Mr. Colby Jacques, informed Chat and Alya. 

Chat had to admit that the dining room looked amazing. There was an ornate chandelier hanging from the ceiling, which reflected the light through thousands of little diamonds. The walls were covered in stunning paintings of famous chefs from around the world. On one end there was a window with a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. 

“Wow,” Alya breathed, looking around.

“This is perfect!” Chat exclaimed, slowly spinning around and taking in the beauty of the room. 

_Ladybug would love this_. 

Mr. Jacques smiled at the two teens’ reactions. “Yes, this dining room is very popular among our guests. If you will follow me-”

“Sir!” One of the waiters, who had stayed behind to help, ran up to the trio. 

“What is it, Jean Pierre? We have very important guests.” Mr. Jacques looked very irritated at his employee’s interruption. Chat guessed that if he and Alya weren’t standing right next to him, the poor man would’ve been fired on the spot. 

“U-uh, umm,” the waiter fumbled, nerves clearly overtaking him. 

“Out with it boy!”

The sudden outburst from the store owner surprised Chat and Alya, causing them both to jump a little.

Mr. Jacques noticed them jump and immediately straightened and fixed his tie. “My apologies, I did not mean to shout. It’s just we don’t want the kitchen staff to be waiting all night. What is it, Jean Pierre?”

Years of high society training told Chat that the kitchen staff being held back was the least of Mr. Jacques’ worries. He was obviously more concerned about the Chat and Alya’s business here at the restaurant, and he was just trying to save face. 

Maybe this wasn’t the _purrfect_ place after all. 

One glance at Alya and he knew she was thinking along the same lines as him. 

“Uh, Ladybug is at the door, and um, she wants to come in and, um, make sure everything is okay.” Jean Pierre got out softly. 

Oh. Oh, this was bad. Ladybug being here could ruin the whole surprise.

Alya shared his worried look, but it seemed that Mr. Jacques did not. In fact, it appeared that he forgot the whole reason why the pair needed to come after hours.

“Did you tell her we were closed?”

Jean Pierre nodded frantically. “Yes, yes. Philipe told her, but she’s insisting to come in and check the place out.”

One of Mr. Jacques’ eyes twitched in frustration. “I will go deal with this. Please show our guests to the kitchen, and don’t mess this up.”

The last part was whispered to Jean Pierre, but with his super-hearing, Chat was able to hear it clearly. Yeah, they weren’t going to pick this place for the surprise. 

But if Mr. Jacques couldn’t keep Ladybug away then there would be no surprise anymore. He could only hope that the pretentious manager could hold back Paris’ (and quite possibly the world’s) greatest superhero.

Yeah, there probably wasn’t going to be a surprise anymore. 

XXX

Ladybug tapped her foot impatiently. It had already been about 10 minutes since the doorman said he was going to get his boss, but no one had come out yet. 

They were likely stalling to find someplace to hide Chat and Alya. Maybe she should knock again. 

As Ladybug went to knock on the door, it opened, revealing an older balding man. Unfortunately, she was unable to stop her hand from hitting him in the face. 

“Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry!” Ladybug brought her hands to her mouth, hoping that she didn’t accidentally break the man’s nose with her super-strength. 

The man groaned, holding his nose for a second, but then removed his hand. A strained smile graced his features as he pushed past the likely growing pain in his nose.

Even though she had just hit him in the face, she just got an unpleasant vibe from him. Maybe it was just her feeling weird that he’s helping Chat and Alya sneak around, but this dude did not pass the vibe check.

“I-it’s alright, Ladybug. Unhhh…What brings you by at this hour?” The manager’s nasally voice, perhaps caused by her accidental punch, further added to his rancid vibes. 

“I’m just here checking in on you guys. I was just worried that such a fancy restaurant like yours staying open this late was strange. I know most restaurants like yours pride themselves on closing quickly, so I was just a little concerned and wanted to check and make sure everyone is okay.” Ladybug smiled sweetly, moving a little closer to the door.

“I thank you for your concern Ladybug, but everyone here is just fine. We’re just doing some unexpected cleaning in the kitchen. One of our busboys accidentally spilled a few buckets of dirty plates. Truly a big mess that has kept us behind. We’re all uninjured, just cleaning up the mess,” the manager explained. Ladybug couldn’t help but notice as his nose grew darker and more purple-ish. 

“I thought you all were doing inventory? At least, that’s what your doorman said.”

The manager froze as he realized his mistake. “Ah...yes we are also doing some inventory. That’s why there are a few of us here. But trust me everything is under control. I hope you have a good night, and thank you again for your concern.”

The manager, who she realized she never got the name of, tried to quickly close the door, but Ladybug moved her foot right between the door and the frame. It hurt just a bit, but she was grateful her suit protected her from most of the pain. 

“With all due respect sir, I frankly don’t believe you. You can either let me in peacefully, or I will call in some back-up to help let me in.” Ladybug glared at the manager, and she could see him slowly realizing that he couldn’t win this battle. 

Sighing, the manager opened the door back up for Ladybug. “Right this way.”

Ladybug grinned as she walked proudly through the doors.

“Oh, you might want to get some ice for that nose. I guess I still don’t know my strength.”

XXX

After maybe 10, the manager, who she learned was Mr. Colby Jacques, had only shown her the three main dining rooms with no signs of any workers that should have been there. The only worker she had seen was the one who ran to get Colby an ice pack. 

“Uh, Colby, where are the other workers? I thought you said there were a few of you who stayed behind?” Ladybug asked, looking around. She was mostly looking for potential hiding spots for Chat and Alya, but so far she had not seen any possible spots. 

“Oh, they’re all in the kit- I mean they must have gone home if they’re not around here. After all, no point in staying at work if you’re already done. So that means there’s no need for you to check on them!”

Colby immediately tried to turn Ladybug back in the direction of the front of the restaurant, but Ladybug had already picked up on his slip-up. _They’re probably hiding in the kitchen._

“Oh, but you wouldn’t mind me checking out the kitchen, would you? Just to be sure no one else is here.”

Beads of sweat appeared on Colby’s face despite the fact there was an ice pack on his nose. “I-I guess that should be fine.”

“ _Purrfect_!”

Ladybug allowed Colby to guide her to the kitchen doors where it was very obvious there were people in the kitchen. 

“Oh, wow, I guess there are some people still here.” Mr. Jacques, sweating, had yet to let up, and she was pretty sure if he took off his blazer that there would be sweat stains on his shirt. 

“Good thing we decided to check here then.”

Colby grimaced, or maybe he smiled she couldn’t really tell, as he pushed open the door to the kitchen.

The first thing Ladybug noticed upon entering the room was Chat and Alya, sharing what looked like and oreo cheesecake. They each had their own fork, and their arms were linked as they both ate their pieces of cheesecake. A group of kitchen staff stood around them watching them for their reactions.

“Aha! I caught you two!” Ladybug exclaimed, pointing at the two. Both of them turned and stared eyes-wide at Ladybug, clearly not expecting her outburst.

“L-ladybug! What are you doing here? At this clearly closed restaurant?” Chat asked nervously. 

“I should be asking you the same thing, Chat. What are you doing here? After hours? Dressed fancy? With Alya Cesaire?” Ladybug crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

Alya and her kitty shared nervous looks as if they were trying to figure out what to tell her.

“Alya and I are madly in love!” Chat declared, pulling Alya closer.

“I can’t believe it!” even if the thought had passed through Ladybug’s mind multiple times during the past few days. “Alya, I am ashamed. I thought as the Ladyblogger you would be a good example of what citizens should be like. Dating both my kitty and another man. Dishonor on you. Dishonor on your cow. Dishonor-”

“We’re not dating!” Alya interrupted, pulling herself away from a starry-eyed Chat. “We’re not dating! And I could certainly never cheat on Nino. He knows I’m here. With Chat.”

Ladybug frowned. “Oh, but then what are you doing here if you’re not on a date?”

Alya gave Chat a look. “Do you want to tell her? Or should I?”

“No, I will.” Chat sighed, pulling himself out of whatever daze he had been in. “We’re here because we were planning a surprise birthday party for you. Surprise!”

“But I never told you when my birthday is.” Ladybug furrowed her brow. 

“True, but you did tell me that you’re a Leo, so I figured sometime during Leo season would work,” Chat explained, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Okay, if that’s the case then why were you guys just eating the cheesecake like that?” There were just so many questions and things that didn’t add up. She needed to know before her brain exploded. 

“Because _someone_ saw it in a movie and wanted to try,” Alya said while tilting her head towards Chat. 

“I thought it’d be cute!” Chat defended. 

“Okay okay. Why isn’t Nino helping out?” 

“He is but we were only allowed two people to come to the restaurant.”

“That-that makes perfect sense. I guess I’m just curious then, but what was in the envelope you gave Chat the other night?”

Chat and Alya blinked, surprised.

Chat brought his hand up to scratch behind his head. “Wow, I didn’t know you knew about that, but uh it was just a list of party things to get. Ya know for the party.”

“Oh. I-I guess that’s all I was confused about. I guess all of this was just one big misunderstanding?” Ladybug softly laughed.

“Yeah, though we probably didn’t help matters,” Chat moved over to Ladybug and wrapped his arm around her. 

“Yeah,” Alya agreed. “It’s kinda funny cause I really couldn’t see us together at all.”

“Oh totally, we’d be too chaotic to actually get any dating done. It wouldn’t work out.”

“Yeah…” All three agreed simultaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little DjWifi fluff for the soul

“Hey, babe! Don’t forget I’m going out with Chat Noir for the Ladybug thing tonight!” Alya shouted from the bedroom. 

“Okrgghh,” Nino responded as he grabbed another handful of buttery popcorn from his bowl and stuffed it in his mouth. 

He was watching some comedy on the television and honestly it was so bad that it wasn’t funny. 

“What?” Alya asked, walking into the room in a sparkly red spaghetti-strapped dress. She had a pair of black matte heels in her hands. 

“Woah, Chat Noir better get you some flowers, or else you should dump him,” Nino commented, admiring Alya’s look.

Alya snorted. “Got it, _dad_. He’s gotta be perfect or else he’s not worth it.”

“Exactly!”

Rolling her eyes, Alya walked over to give Nino a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll be back later tonight.”

“See ya!”

Nino chuckled to himself, grabbing another handful of popcorn. “I can’t believe my girlfriend is going out with Chat Noir. Man, I need her to teach me her ways.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell I kind of pushed some of my Gabriel views on Mr. Colby Jacques. I made a few pop culture references in here, so kudos if you noticed them. 
> 
> Also the second chapter is really just a little short thing with Nino because I couldn't write this fic without a little Nino, but he just didn't fit in anywhere. So there's an extra to go with this fic too!


End file.
